


Beautiful Morning With You

by BalderRask



Series: Aro and Agate [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, For the Sheen stans, It’s literally just a fluff piece to get us though these troubling times, Obscene amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalderRask/pseuds/BalderRask
Summary: Just a bit of Aro/OC fluff for the Sheen stans to get us through this difficult time! Titled after the song by The Pillows (If you’re a FLCL/Fooly Cooly fan this will be familiar!) Not required listening, but it’s atmospheric.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aro and Agate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Beautiful Morning With You

Agate and Aro sat cuddled together on the blanket spread out on the grass, perfectly content in each other’s company. Aro’s arm is wrapped around Agate’s waist. This was the third time Aro had been out in the sunlight since Agate’s experiments on how to get vampires safely into the sun. The solution was so simple and mundane, Aro felt rather daft and ashamed he didn’t think of it himself; SPF 100 sunscreen with a little dye to block the light refraction from his skin.

He’s in a plain grey v neck Agate has bought him and a pair of black jeans, red converse hi tops (“A statement piece!” Agate insisted), and his hair held up in a messy bun. Around the other Volturi, he would never be caught wearing such clothing, but with Agate...she was so different from anyone he had met before...not even like Bella. Seeing Agate smile made his stone heart melt.

Aro knew he was definitely in love with Agate when she presented him with bags of her own blood she had been collecting for a few months just for him; she was his singer, and true mate, and he didn’t dare try to take her blood from the source. Firstly, he had plans to make his own half-vampire child with her. Secondly, he did fear he would take too much of her blood and kill her.

Agate had two powers he was drawn to; her indomitable will and her ultimate instinct (which included what she jokingly called her “spidey sense”); she could sense any danger coming, and without even thinking could react in a split second, whether it be to fight or to flee. Agate’s ultimate instinct also allowed her incredible strength and speed when she needed it most.

Agate opened the cooler she had brought with them and pulled out a blood bag for Aro, handing it to him, and pulled out a sandwich for herself. They talked about their day as she ate and he drank. For both of them, the day was rather uneventful until now.

Once Aro finished his bag he took a tin of mints from his back pocket and ate one, knowing that while Agate was human she wouldn’t be a fan of blood breath. He watched Agate eat as she talked, something she used to be self-conscious about, but got used to it over time with him.

Aro lovingly nuzzled Agate’s cheek when she was done eating, making her giggle a bit and smile as she leaned more into him. “Mio amore.” He murmured with a smile of his own, sighing happily. “You make me feel young again.”

“You are young!” Agate insisted, making Aro laugh. Speaking of his laugh, it didn’t bother Agate one bit; while others called it ‘creepy’ and ‘disturbing’, she was rather endeared to it.

“Darling, I’m over three thousand years old!” He pointed out with a grin and a chuckle, playfully booping her nose.

Agate booped him in return, making his face scrunch up the way she loved. “And?! If you’re supposed to be immortal, that’s a drop in the bucket!” She retorted. “Besides, you weren’t even old when you turned!”

He gently pulled her into a kiss, making her smile. “I was older than you are now.” He replied softly, gently stroking her hip.

“Do you want to wait ‘till I’m older to turn me, so I’d be closer to your physical age?” Agate asked.

Aro just smiled. “Amore, you know the age difference between us doesn’t bother me, and I’d rather turn you sooner than later, to be honest.” He replied, gently resting his forehead against hers and lacing their fingers together, wanting to see her thoughts on the matter.

However, her thoughts were on a completely different subject; one that made Aro grin. “You think I look sexy in jeans and a shirt?” He asked teasingly, making Agate blush a bit. “You like the look of my ass in them?” He teased more, his other hand moving from her hip to her rear, giving it a playful squeeze. “Well, yours looks sexy in jeans too, my dear.”

Agate blushed furiously and shoved him to the ground, Aro letting her do so with a grin.

“You dirty old man!” Agate said as she pinned him down by his chest.

“Old man?! I thought I was young!” Aro laughed.

“You can be both!” She giggled, which turned into a laugh when he reached up and began to tickle her sides.

When she was distracted enough, Aro flipped them over so he was on top, but not quite pinning her down. He smiled lovingly down at her, reaching up and stroking her cheek before leaning down and catching Agate’s lips with his own.

“Ti amo, tesoro mio.” Aro murmured as he pulled away a little to look in her eyes. He could swear his heart gave a beat at the love he saw in Agate’s eyes.

Agate reached up and stroked his cheek with a smile. “I love you too, Aro.” She replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I received so much positive feedback on my Twitter and was encouraged to share it here! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
